Una primera vez para todo
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: El inicio de un nuevo año se aproxima, ya es hora de seguir adelante y experimentar cosas nuevas, algunas más significativas que otras y eso Naruto y Sakura lo tienen más que claro. [ Especial Navidad 2017 ]


_¡Cúbranse chicos y chicas! ¡No tardé un mes en actualizar! (?) En honor a la fecha les traigo este OneShot como regalo OwO_  
 _¡Feliz navidad!_

 ** _Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

 ** _[ Una primera vez para todo ]_**

 ** _Capítulo único_**

.

Con unos cuantos minutos adicionales resonando por la habitación, el molesto ruido generado por el despertador obligó a la pelirosa a abandonar su adorada cama, acabando así con su descanso.

–Hum… Qué fastidio. –Refunfuñó Sakura en la soledad de su departamento.

Las veces en las que se encontraba tan agotada como ahora era cuando más odiaba oír el irritante sonido de su despertador retumbar en sus oídos, la mañana de ese mismo día había regresado de una dura y larga misión y se echó a dormir apenas entró a su departamento, debía reponer energías pues tenía muy en claro que al caer la noche no dormiría lo suficiente, era navidad después de todo e iría a casa de sus padres al oscurecer para acompañarlos en la celebración.

Tras tomar el pequeño despertador entre sus manos, Sakura enseguida corrió hasta su closet para luego encerrarse en el baño, todo el cansancio que tenía se esfumó al ver como el despertador marcaba las seis treinta de la tarde y para cuando salió de la ducha ya eran las siete.  
Cuando se disponía a regresar a su cuarto el teléfono fijo comenzó a sonar, forzándola ir a contestar.

Con lo apresurada que estaba ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de encender las luces de la sala. –¿Hola?

–¡Sakura! Hasta que al fin respondes, he estado intentando hablar contigo hace un rato ¿No escuchaste mis llamadas? –Ino era quien se hallaba al teléfono, justo como Sakura esperó.

–Estuve ocupándome de algunos asuntos, no oí el teléfono sonar.

Esa historia no resultó ser del todo mentira, realmente no había escuchado ni una sola de las llamadas de la rubia pero si le decía que la razón fue porque estuvo durmiendo casi todo el día de seguro la mataría.

–Pero estás libre ahora ¿No? Quedamos en reunirnos los cuatro en treinta minutos más, ¡por favor! no me digas que lo olvidaste.

–Relájate ¿Ok? No lo he olvidado y por ti ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Desde que se estableció la salida, Ino no dejó de recordárselo y así siguió durante cada día de la semana, también fue ella quien insistió en que Naruto y Sai las acompañaran a un recinto de patinaje sobre hielo que había abierto hace poco, en otras palabras, una cita doble, lo que Ino buscaba era pasar más tiempo con el pálido chico y terminó involucrándola a ella y Naruto en su plan sabiendo que mantenían una relación.

– Entonces más te vale no atreverte a llegar tarde, te veré dentro de un rato, ¿eh?–Sin siquiera despedirse, Ino cortó la llamada.

Sakura suspiró, tenía dos compromisos para ese mismo día y solo pensar en ellos hacía que su cansancio comenzara a volver poco a poco. En el camino de regreso a su cuarto una corriente helada de viento atrajo su atención y echando una mirada rápida notó como la ventana de la sala estaba curiosamente abierta ¿Estaba así cuando llegó?

Extrañada, se acercó a la ventana con la intención de cerrarla pero al dar unos pasos sintió como algo o más bien una mano cubría su boca a lo que también un brazo la rodeó por la cintura jalándola con fuerza hacia atrás, definitivamente no estaba sola. Entre el forcejeo por intentar liberarse acabó propinándole con el codo un buen golpe en el estómago a quien sea que estuviera a sus espaldas, logrando al fin que la soltase.

Sakura, aún conmocionada por lo ocurrido enseguida encendió las luces del lugar para así descubrir quien había sido el que se atrevió a entrar en su departamento, se calmó instantáneamente al ver quien había sido captor.

–Ugh… –Ahí yacía Naruto, sujetándose con ambos brazos la zona afectada soltando quejidos de dolor. –E-Eso no lo vi venir…

–Soy yo quien debería decir eso ¿Cómo es que entraste aquí sin que yo lo notara?

–La ventana no tenía puesto el seguro y como estabas dormida fue fácil hacerlo.

–Esa no es una excusa válida ¿Es que acaso no puedes tocar la puerta igual que los demás?

– Solo quería darte un susto pero ahora que lo pienso creo no fue la mejor idea que haya tenido. –Comentó él sobando su estómago. –E-Eso dolió…

–Lo siento, pero eso fue porque de verdad lograste asustarme. ¿Estás bien?

–Claro, con el tiempo ya me he vuelto más resistente a tus golpes Sakura chan jeje.

–No digas eso, me haces quedar como si fuera una bruja contigo. –Frunciendo el ceño, Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

–No lo eres, solo tienes carácter y eso es algo que me gusta de ti… –Respondió Naruto con dulzura atrapando a la pelirosa entre sus brazos para abrazarla, a lo que ella correspondió.

Al romper el abrazo, el rubio prosiguió. –¿Ya estás lista para salir? Sé que no olvidaste nuestra cita porque te escuché cuando estabas al teléfono.

–Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte cuanto tiempo estuviste aquí escondido, déjame ir por mi abrigo y podemos irnos.

Sakura no tardó demasiado en alistarse, en un parpadeo ya estaban fuera del departamento dirigiéndose hasta el punto de encuentro, estando cerca del lugar lograron divisar como desde la entrada del recinto Ino y Sai los observaban.

Al llegar frente a ellos, Sai los recibió enseñando su sutil y típica sonrisa. –Ahora que han aparecido podemos estar más tranquilos, comencé a creer que no vendrían y que deberíamos entrar sin ustedes.

–¿Entrar sin nosotros? Solo estás buscando excusas para dejarnos fuera y quedarte a solas con Ino. –Inquirió a Naruto lanzándole una fulminante mirada a su compañero.

El rubio estuvo a punto de seguir replicando, pero gracias a la rápida intervención de la Yamanaka se quedó con las palabras estancadas en la garganta.

–No se pondrán a discutir aquí afuera, además de estar congelándome estamos perdiendo tiempo, así que si quieren hacerlo lo harán adentro ¿Ok?

Sin hacerse esperar, Ino acabó llevando a ambos chicos casi a arrastras hacia el interior del recinto y ya con los famosos patines puestos estaban listos para el hielo.

–¿Sakura? ¿Está todo bien? –Preguntó Sai confundido.

–Seguro ¿Por qué algo tendría que andar mal?

De los cuatro, Sakura era la única que se rehusaba a moverse siquiera un poco sobre el hielo, permanecía sujeta al barandal de la helada pista sin mostrar intenciones de querer soltarlo.

De igual manera, Sai insistió. –¿Entonces qué haces allí parada?

–Solo pensé que el patinaje sobre hielo tal vez no es lo mío, creo que prefiero observarlos a ustedes y ya.

–Lo que estás queriendo decir es que no quieres hacerlo porque temes caerte de cara al hielo ¿No es así, frente de marquesina?

–¡Cierra la boca, cerda! –Amenazó Sakura. –¿Y qué más da si no sé patinar? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

–Yo en ningún momento dije que no supieras patinar. –Sin duda, Sakura había hablado demás.

Estaba tan nerviosa por la situación en la que se vio atrapada que por accidente expuso la verdadera razón por la que se negaba a acompañarlos sobre el hielo, con su respuesta Ino soltó varias risitas burlonas.

–Deja de reírte, nunca he hecho esto antes así que no sé cómo es que quieres que lo haga.

–Sakura chan, yo puedo enseñarte si quieres. –Intervino Naruto aparentemente contento por su propuesta.

–Buena idea, mientras ustedes se ocupan de eso Sai y yo iremos a patinar un poco más lejos. –Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, la rubia se abrazó al brazo de Sai para llevárselo consigo, dejando a solas a Naruto y Sakura.

–¿Y bien? ¿Dejarás que sea tu instructor en esta ocasión?

–¿Instructor? Pareces tenerte mucha confianza en esto.

–Jeje soy mejor patinador de lo que parezco.

–Soy una causa perdida ¿Estás seguro de que prefieres intentar enseñarme en vez de andar por tu propia cuenta?

–Completamente seguro, si estoy contigo será más divertido. –Contestó Naruto, tendiéndole su mano a la pelirosa. –Dame tu mano.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Nunca aprenderás a patinar si no te sueltas del barandal, yo te guiaré.

La idea de moverse de su lugar fue más que suficiente para hacer que los nervios de la Haruno se hicieran más intensos. –De ninguna manera, voy a caerme apenas me mueva de aquí y prefiero ahorrarme el dolor de la caída.

–No sabrás si puedes hacerlo si no lo intentas y si te caes yo mismo me encargaré de atraparte. Lo prometo.

Aún con su mano extendida, Naruto guardó silencio a la espera de que Sakura por fin lo sujetase.

Refunfuñando, Sakura tomó su mano mientras que él la tomaba por la otra. –Si llego a caerme será tu culpa ¿Oíste Naruto?

–Confía en mi Sakura chan e intenta mantener el equilibrio, iré despacio ¿Ok? –Y así fue, Naruto comenzó a retroceder con lentitud jalando sin mucha fuerza los brazos de la joven kunoichi.

No pudo evitar que una risita se escapara de sus labios al momento en que sintió como la pelirosa ejerció más fuerza en el agarre de sus manos cuando comenzaron a moverse.

El tiempo pasó y durante todo momento Sakura estuvo sujeta de Naruto mirando ligeramente hacia abajo, luchando consigo misma por mantener sus pies en línea sobre el hielo y en una que otra ocasión, el Uzumaki la hizo ir de un lado a otro de la pista y al final de cada trayecto él aguardaba por ella en caso de que necesitara su ayuda, agradecía que su ayuda estuviese presente por el simple hecho de que moverse por sí sola aún era algo casi imposible de hacer a pesar del tiempo que habían invertido por hacerla mejorar.  
De todos modos luego de un rato acabó por su propia cuenta, sin la supervisión del rubio jinchuriki y todo porque quiso probarle por unos instantes que no era necesario que fuese tan cuidadoso con ella.

–No me esperé que patinar se te hiciera tan complicado con lo sencillo que es. –Comentó Ino apareciendo junto a Sakura en medio de la pista.

–Pues te aplaudo porque tú si puedes hacerlo, después de esto nunca más volveré a intentarlo.

Con melosidad adornando su voz, Ino ignoró el comentario anterior de la pelirosa. –Oye Sakura… ¿No piensas también que este lugar tiene un buen ambiente para estar con la persona amada?

–¿Buen ambiente? Solo nos metiste a Naruto y a mí en esto para pasar más tiempo con Sai sin parecer demasiado obvia.

–No seas tan amargada, considera tu mal patinaje como una virtud ¿Acaso no te gusta la idea de que el torpe de Naruto te atrape en sus brazos para evitar que te hagas daño? Porque estuviste sin soltarlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

–Tu misma oíste que fue porque estuvo intentando ayudarme con esto del patinaje, no te inventes cuentos.

–¿Pero no niegas que te agradó tener toda su atención solo para ti? Sabes que en el fondo te gustó tenerlo así de cerca.

–Somos novios, claro que me gusta que esté junto a mi… –Comentó Sakura casi en un susurro, avergonzada. –Pero no creo que aquí haya un gran ambiente como dices tú.

–¿Y qué te parece si probamos mi punto? –La rubia kunoichi se posicionó por detrás de Sakura y con ambas manos la sujetó firmemente por los hombros.

–¿Ahora que te traes entre manos?

–Nada malo, dime ¿Cuándo he hecho algo para que desconfíes de mí?

–¿En serio quieres que te responda?

–Tu solo déjame hacer mi trabajo. –Las palabras de Ino solo confundían aún más a Sakura.

No comprendía que era lo que estaba pasándose por la mente de su amiga, sin embargo, todo se aclaró al sentir como era empujada hacia adelante con gran impulso haciéndola perder el control a causa de la velocidad mientas oía gritar a Ino el nombre del rubio ninja. Ese era el plan de la Yamanaka, con el gran empujón que le dio en dirección a Naruto buscaba que él reaccionara y la atrapara para ayudarla.

Pero todo pareció tomar un rumbo diferente, para cuando Naruto se volteó a verla y notar lo que sucedía ya estaba a una corta distancia de él o al menos lo suficiente como para que no fuese capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, ambos acabaron impactando el uno con el otro cayendo estruendosamente al hielo.

–Sakura chan ¿Estás bien? –Sakura, aún algo aturdida por la caída se levantó un poco para recuperarse.

Ella tenía ambas manos sobre el pecho de Naruto y con un brazo él mantenía rodeada su cintura, había caído sobre él.

–E-Eso no importa ¿Tú estás bien, Naruto? –Preguntó ella con el rubor apoderándose de sus mejillas.

–Estoy perfectamente, solo me pregunto cómo fue que tomaste tanta velocidad.

–Larga historia… –Los deseos de levantarse e ir tras Ino para hacerla pagar por lo que había hecho se hacían cada vez más fuertes, pero estos se desvanecieron en cuanto oyó a Naruto estallar en carcajadas. –¿De qué estás riéndote?

–Solo recordé en lo gracioso que fue cuando venías hacia a mí, ibas demasiado rápido jajaja. –Las constantes carcajadas del Uzumaki acabaron por contagiadas a Sakura.

–¿Y tú qué? La cara que tenías cuando me viste fue todavía más graciosa.

Mientras ellos se reían él uno del otro, en la entrada de la pista, Sai los llamaba con Ino a su lado. –¡Naruto, Sakura! Ya tenemos que irnos.

Cesando con las simultáneas risas, se levantaron del frío hielo y dispusieron a salir de la pista, estando a las afueras del recinto descubrieron como los blancos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. Se despidieron de Ino y Sai quienes tomaron por irse en compañía del otro debido al que el pálido chico se ofreció a acompañar a la kunoichi, Sakura sabía muy bien que su amiga ha de estar saltando de emoción hacía sus adentros.

Cuando ambos desaparecieron entre la oscuridad de la noche, Naruto habló. –Será mejor que nos vayamos también, antes de que comience a hacer más frío por la nieve. Te acompaño hasta tu departamento.

–¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Hoy tenemos que ir a casa de mis padres a cenar ¿Recuerdas?

–¿E-Eh? ¿Eso era hoy?

–No te hagas el tonto, ayer te lo recordé específicamente para que no lo olvidaras y parecías estar más que contento ¿Qué te pasa ahora? –Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Sakura esperó por una respuesta.

–N-Nada, solo estuve pensando en algunas cosas…

–¿En qué?

–Solo pensaba en qué pasaría si tus padres no me aceptan ¿Qué tal si después de hoy terminan odiándome y me prohíben salir contigo?

Ante los temores que parecían atormentar al rubio, Sakura suspiró aflojando su ceño fruncido y en su lugar una comprensiva sonrisa apareció en su rostro. –Eso no pasará ¿Escuchaste? Al contrario, ellos te adorarán.

–¿En serio crees eso? –Preguntó Naruto, ilusionado.

–Por supuesto, así tal cual eres tienes de todo para poder agradarles, ellos no son los típicos padres estrictos que te tachan como un bueno para nada por cualquier cosa.

–Si tú lo dices entonces está bien… aunque aún así no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso…

–Eso es culpa tuya, te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que propuso esta cena para presentarse oficialmente como mi novio.

–Me gusta cómo suena eso.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A que digas que soy tu novio, quise oírte decir eso hace mucho ¿Sabes? –Comentó Naruto se pasó nervioso la mano por su cabello.

–Ya lo imagino, todas las veces que me perseguiste pidiéndome citas y muchas otras cosas que hiciste hablan por sí solas.

–Haciendo todo eso fue que logré conquistar tu corazón, pero eso no quita el hecho de que fuiste una mujer difícil.

–¿Mujer difícil, yo? Tal vez te rechacé unas cuantas veces al inicio pero de ahí a decir que soy una mujer difícil…

–Tranquila Sakura chan, no te lo dije con malas intenciones. –Parándose junto a Sakura, Naruto deslizó sus dedos sobre los de ella, entrelazando sus manos. –Hablemos en el camino a casa de tus padres, no quiero llegar tarde.

–Hace unos minutos estabas demasiado nervioso por ir ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tu actitud tan de repente?

–Jeje Esta reunión es importante para los dos. Si es por ti puedo soportar lo que sea, de veras.

Nuevamente, las mejillas de Sakura tomaron un ligero color rojizo. –Sabes muy bien que cosas decir para avergonzarme… Ya vámonos.

Naruto no respondió, una pequeña risita de satisfacción fue lo único que salió de sus labios y obedeciendo a las palabras de la Haruno partieron a la famosa cena con los padres de ella.

Aquel había sido un largo día para Sakura, esto del patinaje la dejó agotada, era la primera vez que intentaba algo como eso y para Naruto sería la primera vez en la que conviviría con sus padres en un contexto diferente al de ser solamente compañeros de equipo. Él mismo lo había dicho, si era por ella entonces sería capaz de sobrellevar cualquier cosa y son palabras como esas las que logran enternecerla hasta lo más profundo de su corazón y se encargaría de hacer lo mismo por él, soportaría cualquier problema que se le pase por delante con de poder estar a su lado justo como él lo hacía.  
Esta dichosa cena solo era el primer paso, sin duda se encargaría de resistir cada golpe que se les aproxime en el futuro, todo por poder continuar juntos y por la felicidad que ambos tanto atesoraban y luchaban por conservar, esa primera navidad en familia tan solo era el inicio de algo nuevo.

* * *

 _Eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles, espero que hayan disfrutado esta pequeña historia navideña_  
 _¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Que pasen una linda navidad! (OuO)/_


End file.
